


Changes

by Nemesis (ThetaSigma), ThetaSigma



Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-27
Updated: 2016-01-27
Packaged: 2018-05-16 12:14:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5828179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThetaSigma/pseuds/Nemesis, https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThetaSigma/pseuds/ThetaSigma
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fin breaks in the newbie. Conversations are stilted, because he's not sure how she'll take news of him and John. One day, Rollins forces his hand.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Changes

Fin had nothing against Amanda Rollins. She was a good cop, no-nonsense and tough, but he did not like being paired with her. To be fair, he did not like being paired with _anyone_ except John, but John’s duties as sergeant and the influx of new detectives meant the status quo had to be shaken up. Fin was friendly and welcoming, though, out of pragmatism if nothing else. Amanda was the one who was gonna have his back on the streets, and he knew from long experience that it paid to have a good relationship with your partner.

He got in the driver’s seat of the car. They were on their way to do another “friendly” interview with a suspect, not enough evidence to haul him down to the precinct yet. They made small talk on the way, and Fin counted it a victory. It was good to know your partner. 

He mentioned John, of course, but never as his lover. He didn’t think Rollins would object to having a gay partner, but he wasn’t sure, and he wasn’t about to shake up the new status quo. He hated breaking in rookie detectives, and Amanda was doing well; he _really_ didn’t want to have to start all over with some wet-behind-the-ears, fresh out of the Academy rookie. At least Amanda had experience as a cop. He and John were discreet at the station too, save the occasional long look or brief touch, so it was unlikely she would find out herself.

***

They were on a fucking stakeout. Stakeouts were only bearable with John, with whom he could talk into the night freely. He still felt constrained around his new partner, and no wonder, every time he talked he was editing his words, making sure that he didn’t mention a whole aspect about himself (I’m gay, I’m in a relationship with another detective – no, a _sergeant_ – you know him, John Munch), but when they got to swapping stories about their respective days and what they did in their off hours, Fin was careful to make sure that all his stories were sanitized.

He really didn’t want to start over; Amanda was growing on him.

“What was your old partner like?” Amanda asked suddenly.

“Kooky,” Fin answered immediately. “Guy could give you a conspiracy theory about the lunch you ate.” After 12 years, Fin actually found it kind of endearing, _not_ that he would ever tell John, as it would only encourage the crazy old bastard. “Stakeouts were always weird, as he had a new conspiracy theory to share with me.”

Amanda laughed. “Well, I’m not like that. Government’s not _that_ clever, in my opinion.”

“After so many years, I started to look forward to latest insane rant,” Fin admitted. “Wondered what crazy theory the guy could come up with next. What about your old partner?”

“Nah, we never really got along. Still a real old boys’ club down it Atlanta.” She paused. “Doesn’t seem like it here, though.”

“Nah, Liv’s been a real part of the team for more than a decade, and we’re happy to have you.” 

***

Some weeks had passed, and Fin was starting to feel like he could really work with Amanda. She was no John, but she had his back, was funny, tough, and shared his sense of humor, and always had his back.

He was dropping her off at home after a late night and got out to make sure she got in okay. 

Amanda hesitated at her front door. “You know, Fin, it’s not that late. You want to grab a coffee or dinner?”

It sounded friendly, but the look on her face – and the hand on his arm – told Fin it was anything but. Still, he wanted to be sure.

“Like a date?” he asked, looking into her eyes steadily.

She hesitated, clearly grabbing her courage. “Yeah, like a date.”

Fin gathered his courage. Now was a good time to let her know, and to hell with the consequences. “Actually, Amanda, I’m not single. As a matter of fact, John and I will have been together 13 years next month.”

Amanda’s jaw dropped. “Fin…. I’m sorry; I didn’t know! Congrats!”

Fin thanked her.

She looked at him slyly and said, “Ever think about tying the knot?”

Fin’s answer was completely garbled and incomprehensible.


End file.
